


Trigger Discipline

by Turkborne



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: BDSM, Belting, Breathplay, Consentual noncon, Dirty Talk, Electroplay, Humiliation, Punching, Spark and Noire are fucked up cookies and it's great, extreme violence in sexual situations, weaponkink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: Noire needs it rougher than Spark has been giving it. Spark fixes that. Two horny lovers getting it on in a training facility in the dead of night, kink style.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Remember kids, Noire belongs to the amazing Surfacage as does my soul at this point. At least I'm pretty sure. I really should look into that but... eh, I'll probably just write more smut.

Noire loved their rougher scenes, loved the ones where they got to fight back, scream their protests. Spark had simply raised a brow and asked “What do you need?” when Noire had told him it wasn’t enough.

 

They talked for a long while, naked and curled together; Noire bruised from their latest exploits and Spark rubbing their back. It was a long talk, although not the longest they’d ever had. There was a little shock when they told him that they wanted him to be rougher. Spark couldn’t help that. He already worked over Noire quite a bit, enough that sometimes he couldn’t help but worry that they wouldn’t be able to walk. Yet here they were, craving more, asking for it. Asking for something darker. It made him burn with desire for the other.

 

He pulled them in for a kiss, “You know I love you, right?”

 

Noire laughed.

 

Spark took his time in deciding the when and where but he finally texted Noire, setting a location and time. They had both had a rough week and this release would give them both what they needed. Spark booked the training facility for the night, redirecting the cameras to leave a path for Noire to slip into the room. Spark’s supplies were set out, ready for Noire.

 

He stood beside the door, ready to pounce when they entered. The noose dropped around Noire’s throat and tightened the moment they entered. Spark held fast even as Noire struggled. “You can behave and breathe or  _ oof _ !” 

 

Noire punched him in the gut. Spark took was a fistful of white hair and slammed their head into the wall. The Rocket executive reeled from the hit to their head, dazed. Blood dripped from their forehead, voice gravely as they spoke. “Fuck you, Instinct.”

 

Spark pulled out a knife and held it to Noire’s throat. Despite the hostility, Spark’s voice was thick like honey, “Strip or I’ll slice your clothes off, Rocket. Who knows what skin I’ll catch too. I’m sure it wouldn’t be pleasant.”

 

Though there was no hesitation in their movements, Noire’s hands shook as they pulled off their layers, kicking their still holstered guns aside. Spark tugged Noire over to a suspension rig and hooked the noose into it, pulling them onto their toes and cuffed their hands behind their back. “Stay put for me, Rocket. I’m going to make sure you didn’t call any of your friends for backup.”

 

“Fuck you, Spark,” Noire croaked out, balancing carefully. 

 

Spark cleaned up Noire’s things, and locked the door. Noire’s left handgun was holstered onto Spark’s hip after the chamber and clip were checked; empty as promised. “I’m so glad you didn’t call for any backup, I’d have to put a bullet in your pretty little head and cut our conversation short.  Instead I get to have a little fun.”

 

The barrel of the weapon traveled up Noire’s thigh and side until the muzzle was pressed against their lips. 

 

“Kiss it.”

 

“Go fu-ah!” The gun was shoved unceremoniously into Noire’s mouth and Spark laughed. His eyes were alight with amusement at Noire’s expression. He rarely saw the expression of shock on Noire’s face like this. He smiled widely, almost lovingly.

 

“Try to stay in one place, rocket. It wouldn’t do for you to fall unconscious because you ran out of air. You’re here to suffer for  _ me  _ after all.” Spark returned with a punch in the gut. “That one is for before. Let’s see…”

 

Tears welled up in Noire’s eyes and another punch hit. Their tongue pressed against cold metal and drool leaked out from their mouth as they grunted. Spark hit again and again, watching flesh redden, hearing Noire grunt and groan around the barrel of the gun. They couldn’t do anything else and it was delicious. The hits kept coming until he saw Noire’s face start to turn colors because they had cut off their air. Spark pulled them back to center and readjusted the rope as Noire panted around the gun, tears falling freely now.

 

“Oooh, that’s pretty. Were you trying to escape me? To escape the pain? Right, right, you can’t answer like this, with a gun in your mouth. Guess I’ll have to punish you for that, hm?” Spark pulled off his belt and Noire’s tears mixed with their drool on their chest. 

 

The belt was folded in half and thighs were struck with sadistic glee. The strikes left bright red welts on the skin that had Spark moaning at the sight. He couldn’t resist running his nails over them before starting again, striking harder and faster, until Noire ended up picking their legs up off the floor, nearly suspending themselves on the rope around their neck. “Shhh, little rocket. What did I say about trying to escape me like that. Come here….”

 

The rope was sliced with EMT scissors and replaced with Spark’s hand, pulling Noire down to the mats. The gun was pulled out of Noire’s mouth and they had no qualms in finally snarking back. “You sick fuck! Go fuck yourself! Hell, go suck Zapdos’s cock, you bastard!”

 

The gun was placed over Noire’s chest and Spark smirked. “Behave now, or else. Roll over.”

 

“If you want a puppy go buy one,” they snarled, turning onto their front regardless.

 

“Ass up,” he commanded. Noire complied, still seething. Spark pressed the gun into their ass without stretching them, the only lube coming from Noire’s own saliva. Noire screamed, fingers digging into the soft flesh of their palms. “Good pet. Take it all for me.”

 

“Ye-yel-!” Noire stuttered out, barely able to catch their breath.

 

“Yellow?” Emphatic nodding followed. “Gonna get lube then, stay put.” Noire did, legs trembling. It had hurt so bad and yet they burned with arousal. Spark returned and the gun was lubed this time. 

 

“Please, I mean, Green.” The gun slid in easier and Noire moaned, shaking.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you just like this with your own gun, you little slut and you can’t even stop me.” Spark laughed, “look at you, dripping.”

 

“I bet you would be too,” they huffed back.

 

“Who knows, maybe you’ll survive and find out one day if I don’t pull this trigger.” Spark saw Noire’s hips twitch. This really was doing a number on them. He licked his lips. “You’re so desperate to be fucked by your own weapon it’s pathetic. Do you have your assistant do this for you or do you just masturbate like this, getting off on the thrill of it?”

 

Tears pricked at Noire’s eyes again and he started to shove the weapon in and out. Their hips rocked. Spark’s breath caught in his throat as he watched them move. He hadn’t thought it would be like this, didn’t know Noire would be so  _ desperate _ . He worked up the pace until Noire was close then stopped. 

 

“Fuck yourself on it.”

 

“What?” Noire snarled, foot thumping on the rubber mat.

 

“Fuck yourself on it,” Spark ordered again. Again, there was no hesitation as Noire’s hips started up slow and shaky, working back up to the same pace. They were holding back whimpers but they  did not succeed for long. Electricity crackled in Spark’s hand and he took their most sensitive nerves in hand, stroking with deft and shocking fingers.

 

Noire screamed, spasming and cumming. They fell on their side, legs unable to support them through their orgasm. Spark moved with them, working them through it and letting them ride it out fully. Green eyes looked up at them, lovingly for a moment before almost rolling back into their head. 

 

The gun was pulled out and set aside while Noire collected themselves enough to pull back to coherency from the puddle of Ditto-like goo that Spark had turned them into. He was so hard he almost wanted to just jerk himself off. He would wait though.

 

“Keep going,” Noire groaned, “green.”

 

“You sure?” Spark whispered, feeling as though is he spoke too loud it would shatter the illusion of the scene.

 

“Green, fucker.”

 

“Alright, brat,” he whispered. He positioned himself behind Noire, sliding in with a whimper. “Fuck, you’re tight. Warm too. Gonna keep you just to fuck you again and again. Till you’re too loose then maybe I’ll finally toss you out. Put a bullet in your head if you still have any brains left. Assuming I haven’t fucked’em all away.”

 

Noire’s head turned and they looked up at Spark, watching his face twist in pleasure. The words coming out of his mouth were so fucked up and yet… Noire knew if they were still horny they would have spurred them on. “You’re so messed up. Fuck me harder and get this over with, Spark.”

 

“Fucking- cocksucker- Oh- I’m!” He came, hands gripping Noire’s thigh and shoulder bruisingly hard and he whimpered, meeting green eyes. He stroked Noire’s cheek. “Fun?”

 

“Mmm, yeah, next time work it so you’re cumming during the scene?” Noire asked, laying bonelessly.

 

“Didn’t wanna pull the trigger…” Spark murmured.

 

“It was unloaded, both my guns were,” Noire replied dryly. “You wouldn’t have hurt me. I checked them outside. Dry fired both.”

 

“I checked too. Still, I guess care too much. I might get a prop made. One that won’t fire if you really want this more often. Think about it.” Spark nuzzled his shoulder and kissed a fading bitemark.

 

“I don’t need to think about it. The answer is yes. Do you know how annoying it’s going to be to clean my gun?” Noire whined. 

 

Spark laughed, “Alright, I’ll look into it.”

 

Noire snuggled back against Spark. “How long do we have the room?”

 

“Until 3am, rest.” Spark hummed.

 

“Mmm, for a little bit. You have that suspension rig set up and I have no intention of sleeping this early.”

 

“Yes, your highness.”

 

“I’m going to spank you.”

 

“Really?!” Spark asked, sitting up and looking down at Noire like an excited puppy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thank you Lils for editing this. You're fab! <3
> 
> Please leave a kudos! I eat those yummy granola bars~
> 
> Comments are real food though. ;)


End file.
